Patent Document 1 discloses, in order to enhance low-temperature storage stability without deteriorating cleaning property and foaming power, a surfactant composition whose pH is neutral or acidic and that contains a polyvalent carboxylic acid-based chelating agent, a specific nonionic surfactant and a compound selected from benzenesulfonic acids (salts) and benzenecarboxylic acids (salts) in which hydrogen atoms may be substituted with an alkyl group having a carbon number of 1 to 3 or hydroxyl group.    Patent Document 1: JP 2007-16132 A